The present invention relates to the field of whirlpool baths, pools, or spas filled with water. More particularly, this invention relates to a control circuit for delivering water and air to outlet jets in such structures.
Various whirlpool bath designs and control circuits are known in the art. Some of these devices pump water through jets directed toward the occupant or the water inside the tub. Other devices include separate auxiliary jets which allow air to be pumped into the water already in the tub to enhance the churning, bubbling sensation experienced by the user. However, greater agitation and therapeutic affect are possible if water and air could be pumped through the same jets. Furthermore, pulsation or wave effects are more soothing and beneficial to the user. Conventional devices have been unable to successfully meet these needs.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved control circuit for delivering water and air to outlet jets of a water-filled pool.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a spa control circuit that has few components, is simple, as well as easy and flexible, to operate.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a spa control circuit which is economical to produce, reliable and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and claims which follow.